Code Geass IM
by suzaku.LOVES.fish
Summary: I was sick of all the Code Geass stories being so serious so...i decided to write a story that had the Code Geass characters instant messaging eachother. lol
1. Chapter 1

Code Geass IM-ing

*NOTE- due to some conversations with my friends 2 new characters were "accidentally" created…alternate Lelouch AKA Lelu and Shuzaku AKA Shushu…Lelu looks just like Lulu only his eyes are cyan…Shushu looks like Suzaku only his hair goes to the other side of his head. Another thing to know is we gave the characters sports they play. Gino plays football. Lulu is a cheerleader. Suzaku plays tennis. Rolo plays baseball.

Gino: 2sexy4u

Lulu: GoTeam!

Suzaku: I_luv_cats

Rolo: Insane_assassin

Shuzaku: I_luv_lulu

Lelu: RainbowSparkles

_Welcome to Lelouch's chat room:_

_2sexy4u has entered the room_

_GoTeam! Has entered the room_

_Insane_assassin has entered the room_

2sexy4u: _Hey _guys… :)

GoTeam!: Hey Gino….i was cheering 4 u 2day at the game….

2sexy4u: REALLY!!!!!

GoTeam!: well yeah…I'm a cheerleader…it's my job 2 cheer…

2sexy4u: oh…and here I was thinking u liked me in my tight pants :(

_I_luv_cats has entered the room_

I_luv_cats: wait WHAT!!! Who likes WHO in tight pants??!!!!

2sexy4u: well I THOUGHT lulu liked me…but I guess not….sigh…..

GoTeam!: Gino..i didn't mean it like that…if you want 2 know the truth….i like you best WITHOUT well…..you know

2sexy4u: REALLY!!!!!

_2sexy4u has left the room_

_GoTeam! Has left the room_

I_luv_cats: so……Rolo…its just u and me now…..

_Insane_assassin has left the room_

I_luv_cats: no!!! don't leave me…!!!!!!

_RainbowSparkles has entered the room_

_I_luv_lulu has entered the room_

I_luv_lulu: suzaku..what did i tell you about talking to yourself

I_luv_cats: not to...sorry Shushu…:(

RainbowSparkles: so... um...wheres rolo…I need 2 apologize 2 him...

I_luv_cats: wat did u do???

I_luv_lulu: lets just say its something he's is very ashamed of…

_Insane_assassin has entered the room_

RainbowSparkles: ROLO!!!!

Insane_assassin: um….yeah...that's my name

RainbowSparkles: well, you remember our little incident right?

Insane_assassin: Last time i checked it wasn't little!!!!!!!

RainbowSparkles: okay, our not-so-little incident. I just wanted 2 say im sawi.

Insane_assassin: what makes you think i'll accept your apology?

_2sexy4u has entered the room_

2sexy4u: I HATE lulu :(

Insane_assassin: what did he do this time?

2sexy4u: wat do u mean THIS time…this is the first time I've told ANY1 about my relationship issues….wait …has he be telling u all about us..!!!!!!

Insane_assassin: no…I just thought…I mean….okay…yes he has been telling us every little detail….im sorry…don't cry again…

2sexy4u: 2 late…u guys r just as big of losers as he is

_2sexy4u has left the room_

I_luv_cats: sigh…I'll go talk 2 him

_I_luv_cats has left the room_

Insane_assassin: I should go 2… bye

RainbowSparkles: yeah...

I_luv_lulu: FINE!!!

_Insane_assassin has left the room_

_RainbowSparkles has left the room_

_I_luv_lulu has left the room_


	2. Chapter 2

Code Geass IMing… part II

Gino-2sexy4u

Lelouch- GoTeam!

Suzaku- I_luv_cats

Rolo- Insane_Assassin

ShuShu- I_luv_lulu

Lelu- RainbowSparkles

_Welcome to Gino's virtual bedroom_

_2sexy4u has entered the room_

_I_luv_cats has entered the room_

2sexy4u: hey suzaku

I_luv_cats: hay….um..so do u feel any better?

2sexy4u: no… *Covers face with hands

I_luv_cats: *gives virtual hug

2sexy4you: Gasp! Suzaku! Are you taking advantage of me?!!!

I_luv_cats: GINO!!! I cant believe you would think that I was THAT mean. I might take advantage sometimes…. but now is not one of those times !

Insane_Assassin has entered the room

Insane_Assassin: um….hey Gino. Sorry about earlier.

2sexy4you: …

Insane_Assassin: don't ignore me…its not MY fault Lulu trusts us more then you.

2sexy4you: …

Insane_Assassin: please say something

Insane_Assassin has been banned from the room

I_luv_cats: um…Gino…what exactly did Lulu do to you that was so horrible?

2sexy4you: he…he….he…he…he called me UGLY!!!!

I_luv_cats: GASP!!! He didn't!!!

2sexy4you: I know! I thought he found me attractive!

I_luv_cats: …

2sexy4you: Don't tell me YOU don't think I'm attractive Suzaku!

I_luv_cats: um…there's other fish in the sea Gino…

2sexy4you: Youre mean!!! I am VERY attractive! Fine…I guess I'll be changing my screen name then…

_2sexy4you has left the room_

GoTeam! has entered the room

GoTeam!: Suzaku is Gino here!!

I_luv_cats: no…he just left…

_2ugly4life has entered the room_

I_luv_cats: Gino!

2ugly4life: does my user name fit me now Mr. Theres-other-fish-in-the-sea!!!!

GoTeam!: Gino…..im sawi about today…I didn't mean to call you ugly… :(

2ugly4life: oh…Suzaku…you didn't tell me you invited _him_ to the room…well now you chose who do you want me or Lulu.

I_luv_cats: you're making me chose?

2ugly4life: yes…its one of us or none of us

I_luv_cats: I pick….um….Rolo!

2ugly4life: that's not a choice

I_luv_cats: Arthur!

2ugly4life: no

I_luv_cats: fine then :( I pick neither of you

2ugly4life: Gasp! I cant believe you!

I_luv_cats has been banned from the room

GoTeam!: So….its just us again….what do you think we could do while no one is watching

2ugly4life: Lelouch…it's a VIRTUAL bedroom not a REAL bedroom

GoTeam!: right…sigh…

2ugly4life: so….do you really think I'm ugly?

GoTeam!: like cow crap ugly?

2ugly4life: if that's your definition of ugly…

GoTeam!: then no…you're not ugly…you're a sexy beast

2ugly4life: _Hey…_um…brb…

_2ugly4life has left the room_

_I_luv_lulu has entered the room_

_Sexybeast69 has entered the room_

Sexybeast69: do you like my screen name

GoTeam!: it fits you _so_ well

Sexybeast69: like my thong!

GoTeam!: um…no

Sexybeast69:oh…

I_luv_Lulu: so…Lulu…you and Gino?

GoTeam!: yup

I_luv_Lulu: not you and me…

GoTeam!: Lelu….it never WAS you and me…

I_luv_Lulu: FINE! I'll have fun in my OWN chat room!

_I_luv_Lulu has left the room_

GoTeam!: UGH! I cant stand having people mad at me!

GoTeam! has left the room

_I_luv_cats has been un-banned from the room_

_Insane_ Assassin has been un-banned from the room_

I_luv_cats has entered the room

_Insane_Assassin has entered the room_

I_luv_cats: Hey Gino….

Sexybeast69: SUZAKU!!!!:)

I_luv_cats: um….multi-personalities much?

Sexybeast69: Lulu told me I'm a sexy beast

I_luv_cats: yay!

Insane_Assassin: Suzaku?

I_luv_cats: yeah?

Insane_Assassin: well….y didn't you pick Gino when he wanted you to…you said you're madly in love with him and that no one else could ever meet the standards ha has set…

I_luv_cats: ROLO!!!! You weren't supposed to tell any1 that!

Sexybeast69: You said that Suzaku!!!!

I_luv_cats: ugh! I hate you Rolo!

I_luv_cats has left the room

_Insane_Assassin has left the room_

_Sexybeast69 has left the room_


	3. Chapter 3

Part III

Gino- Sexybeast69

Lelouch- I_Want_Babies

Suzaku- I_luv_cats

Rolo- Insane_Assassin

Shuzaku- I_Hate_Lulu

Lelu- RainbowSparkles

_Welcome to Suzaku's bed!_

_I_luv_cats has entered the room_

_I_Want_Babies has entered the room_

_Sexybeast69 has entered the room_

_RainbowSparkles has entered the room_

Sexybeast69: Suzaku!!!!!

Auto Response from I_luv_cats: go die in a friggin hole

Sexybeast69: don't be like that

I_Want_Babies: Don't mind him, he's still mad at Rolo….aren't you Suzaku?

Auto Response from I_luv_cats: go die in a friggin hole

Sexybeast69: wats w/ the screen name???

I_Want_Babies: well….i want babies

Sexybeast69: no duh…from who?

I_Want_Babies: you

Sexybeast69: NO WAY!!!!! 3 3 3 3 3!!!!!!

I_Want_Babies: so you want babies too!!!

Sexybeast69: YEAH!!!

RainbowSparkles: OF COURSE this happens in a virtual bed!!!

Sexybeast69: Well I cant get Lulu virtually pregnant… or CAN I??? *begins to take off clothes

RainbowSparkles: MY EYES!!!

Sexybeast69: you know you want me XD

RainbowSparkles: I really don't…

Insane_Assassin has entered the room

Insane_Assassin: Is Suzaku talking yet???

Auto Response from I_luv_cats: go die in a friggin hole

Sexybeast69: no XP

Insane_Assassin: that's not good

Sexybeast69: it is 4 me!

I_Want_Babies: y?

Sexybeast69: it means that what Rolo said is true!

I_Want_Babies: but you love me more?

Sexybeast69: of course, honey

I_Want_Babies: shall we leave???

Sexybeast69: we shall

I_Want_Babies has left the room

_RainbowSparkles has left the room_

_Sexybeast69 has left the room_

Insane_Assassin: so….its just you and me Suzaku

Auto Response from I_luv_cats: go die in a friggin hole

Insane_Assassin: please talk… :(

Auto Response from I_luv_cats: go die in a friggin hole

Insane_Assassin: fine then :(

I_Have_Babies has entered the room

I_Have_Babies: Still having issues???

Insane_Assassin: yes!!! :o

I_Have_Babies: I see…

Insane_Assassin: you have your babies

I_Have_Babies: yup….and all their virtual amusingness…

Insane_Assassin: kewl…. where's Gino???

I_Have_Babies: with the babies

Insane_Assassin: that's not smart….Gino shouldn't be left with real OR unreal babies…

I_Have_Babies: yeah…well Gino wants to talk to you so bye

I_Have_Babies: has left the room

_Sexybeast69 has entered the room_

Sexybeast69: sooo….

I_Hate_Lulu has entered the room

I_Hate_Lulu: is Suzaku here???

Auto Response from I_luv_cats: go die in a friggin hole

Sexybeast69: he's here in spirit….

I_Hate_Lulu has left the room I_Have_Babies has entered the room

Sexybeast69: WHERE ARE THE BABIES!!!

I_Have_Babies: in the garbage

Sexybeast69: WHAT!!! They better be in the bottom or they WILL come out!

I_Have_Babies: don't worry they r.

Insane_Assassin has left the room

Sexybeast69: Well now that he's gone :)

I_Have_Babies has left the room

Sexybeast69: it's just you and me Suzaku….

Auto Response from I_luv_cats: go die in a friggin hole

Sexybeast69: I will 4 u ;)

_Sexybest69 has left the room_


	4. Chapter 4

PART IV

Gino: Sexybeast69

Lelouch: MY_BABIES_R_DEAD

Suzaku: I_luv_cats

Rolo: Insane_Assassin

Lelu: RainbowSparkles

Shuzaku: Look_What_I_Can_Do

Welcome to Gino's Virtual bedroom

_Sexybeast69 has entered the room_

_I_luv_cats has entered the room_

_MY_BABIES_R_DEAD has entered the room_

Sexybeast69: Hey, look at the 2 people im lucky enough 2 get in my bedroom

MY_BABIES_R_DEAD: um…yeah…but is Suzaku even talking yet?

AutoResponse from I_luv_cats: HA HA YOURE DEAD AND IM SO HAPPY

MY_BABIES_R_DEAD: im not dead im right here

Sexybeast69: its automatic…it doesn't care

MY_BABIES_R_DEAD: oh…

Insane_Assassin has entered the room

_Insane_Assassin has been banned from the room_

MY_BABIES_R_DEAD: why did you do that???

Sexybeast69: idk…its funny?

MY_BABIES_R_DEAD: wat evs…I'll be right back

MY_BABIES_R_DEAD has left the room Take_It_OFF has entered the room

Sexybeast69: I like the new screen name Lulu

Take_It_OFF: thanks….i wrote it 4 u

Sexybeast69: I have nothing _to_ take off…lolz

Take_It_OFF: _hey_

RainbowSparkles has entered the room

RainbowSparkles: _HEY_ guys…is Suzaku talking yet?

AutoResponse from I_luv_cats: HA HA YOURE DEAD AND IM SO HAPPY

RainbowSparkles: at least he's getting creative

Sexybeast69: bnnhygaz

Take_It_OFF: Gino?

Sexybeast69: Sorry….I fell asleep

RainbowSparkles: Has Lulu been keeping you up too long Gino?

Take_It_OFF: THAT IS OUR BUISNESS AND OUR BUISNESS ONLY!!!

RainbowSparkles: you gave me my answer

RainbowSparkles has left the room

_Look_What_I_Can_Do has entered the room_

Take_It_OFF: do we want to know what you can do??

Look_What_I_Can_Do _Do: I can make Suzaku talk to us again!

Take_It_OFF: How!!!

Look_What_I_Can_Do: By taking his cat!

Take_It_OFF: I already did that…

Look_What_I_Can_Do: Okay….we'll give Arthur back!

I_luv_cats: YOU WILL!!!! I mean HA HA YOURE DEAD AND IM SO HAPPY

Look_What_I_Can_Do: I told you I could do it….bibi

Look_What_I_Can_Do has left the room

Sexybeast69: so…you're talking now??

I_luv_cats: well…I watch the conversations anyways so…yeah

Take_It_OFF: YAY!!!!

I_luv_cats: so…we are all in a bedroom together *wink wink

RainbowSparkles has entered the room

RainbowSparkles: OMG What Are You Doing!!!! I've been blinded!!!!!

_RainbowSparkles has left the room_

Take_It_OFF has left the room I_luv_cats has left the room

_Sexybeast69 has entered the room_


	5. Chapter 5

PartV LOLZ Note* i used the plain white t's song hey there deliliah as my resource for the song in this story...i have no rights to the song and..yeah um...it wasnt all my work

Gino- Sexybeast69

Lelouch- Take_It_OFF

Suzaku- I_luv_cats

Rolo- Insane_Assassin

Lelu- RainbowSparkles

Shuzaku- Lulu_willYOUmarryME?

Welcome to Suzaku's Grave

_Take_It_OFF has entered the room_

_Insane_Assassin has entered the room_

_I_luv_cats has entered the room_

Take_it_OFF: Suzaku guess what!

I_luv_cats: um….what

Take_it_OFF: I wrote a song so you wont ever get mad at me again…but I don't want any1 else to hear it soo….

Welcome to Lulu's private fun room

_I_luv_cats has entered the room_

Take_It_OFF has entered the room

I_luv_cats: was that necessary?

Take_it_OFF: well…I don't want Gino to know I wrote you a song and not him…

I_luv_cats: so….do you want to um tell me the song

Take_it_OFF: yeah!

I_luv_cats: …

Take_it_OFF: here I go….

Hey there Suzaku what's it like Gino's Bedroom

_Im a couple miles away_

_But boy tonight you look so sexy, yes you do_

_Edward cant shine as bright as you_

_I swear its true_

_Hey there Suzaku don't you worry about the distance_

_I'm right there if you get lonely_

_Give this song another listen _

_Close your eyes_

_Listen to my voice its my disguise_

_Im ON your side_

_Oh its what you do ON me_

_Oh its what you do ON me_

_Oh its what you do ON me_

_Oh its what you do ON me_

_What your do ON me_

_Hey there Suzaku I know Gino's getting hard_

_But just believe boy someday I'll pay the bills with this here song_

_We'll have it good, we'll have the kids we knew we would_

_My word is good_

_He there Suzaku I've got so much left to say_

_If every simple thing I drew for you would take your breath away_

_I'd draw it all_

_Even more in love with me you'd fall_

_I'd have it all_

_Oh its what you do ON me_

_Oh its what you do ON me_

_Oh its what you do ON me_

_Oh its what you do ON me_

_A couple miles seems pretty far_

_But they've got planes and trains and cars_

_I'd skip to you if I had no other way_

_Our friends would all make fun of us_

_And we'd just laugh along because we know that none of them have felt this gay_

_Suzaku I can promise you that by the time I get through_

_You will never ever be the same_

_And I'm to blame_

_Hey there Suzaku you be good and don't you miss me_

_2 more miles and I'll be right by you_

_and we'll be having babies like we do_

_you'll know it's all because of you_

_we can do whoever we want to_

_Hey there Suzaku heres to you_

_This ones for you_

_Oh its what you do ON me_

_Oh its what you do ON me_

_Oh its what you do ON me_

_Oh its what you do ON me_

_What your do ON me_

I_luv_cats: OH MY GOD THAT WAS AMAZING!!!!!!!

Sexybeast69 has entered the room

Sexybeast69: LELOUCH!!!! YOU WROTE A SONG TO SUZAKU BUT NOT TO ME!!!!

I_luv_cats: Lulu you said Gino wouldn't find out :(

Sexybeast69: youre a loser Lulu…and to think I had babies with you!!!!

Take_It_OFF: im SORRY okay! I cant chose who I wan…so…I guess….if im not here then there wont be anymore issues….

Sexybeast69: No! don't kill yourself!!!

Take_It_OFF: um…I meant if I got offline….

Sexybeast69: oh…my mistake…

Take_It_OFF has left the room I_luv_Cats has left the room

_Sexybeast69 has left the room_


	6. Chapter 6

PART 6

Gino- Sexybeast69

Lelouch- Take_It_OFF

Suzaku- I_luv_cats

Rolo- Insane_Assassin

Lelu- RainbowSparkles

Shuzaku- Lulu_willYOUmarryME?

Welcome to Lulu's Castle

_RainbowSparkles has entered the room_

_I_luv_cats has entered the room_

RainbowSparkles: Lelouch is anorexic….

I_luv_cats…no way…how?

RainbowSparkles: Gino called him fat….not that Gino has any room to talk

I_luv_cats: HE CALLED LULU FAT!!!!! THAT BASTARD!!!

RainbowSparkles: um….its not that big a deal….

I_luv_cats: yes it IS. Lulu could DIE! He needs HELP!

RainbowSparkles: um…okay…what evs…

Take_It_OFF has entered the room

_Sexybeast69 has entered the room_

_Lulu_willYOUmarryME has entered the room_

Sexybeast69: HEY guys

I_luv_cats: SHUDDUP

Sexybeast69:???

Take_It_OFF: Don't yell at him!

I_luv_cats: But he called you FAT

Take_It_OFF: I AM fat…my cheerleading uniform is still actually ON my body and I can BARELY fit my hands around my waist

I_luv_cats: But Lulu…its unhealthy!

Take_It_OFF: well…beauty has its price….not that YOU would know

I_luv_cats: you need help

Take_It_OFF: its not MY fault youre fat

I_luv_cats: oh my god….youre right…I AM fat…..

Lulu_willYOUmarryME: Lelouch, I feel worried when you say you're fat because I'm twice as big as you….i want you to teach me how to be thin

I_luv_cats: Lulu I feel ashamed when you talk to me because I secretly just ate a whole cake….i want to know how to avoid food

Sexybeast69: LULU! I feel happy when I read these messages because I am the reason you want to be thin…I want you to want me.

RainbowSparkles: Lelouch…I fell disappointed in you when I see you look at yourself with disguist…I want you to gain some weight.

RainbowSparkles has been banned the room

_Insane_Assassin has entered the room_

Insane_Assassin: Lelouch, I think you are very sexy and nothing else you do can please me

Insane_Assassin has been banned from the room

Take_It_OFF: im sorry you ppl are all getting involved in this…suzaku…I just wanted you to know you really ARENT fat…

I_luv_cats: I knew that…Lelouch…I feel sad when Arthur is dead because he never told me I was fat. I want him back!!!!!

Take_It_OFF: im sorry….he looked to yummy

I_luv_cats: MURDER!!!!!

I_luv_cats has left the room

_Sexybeast69 has left the room_

_Lulu_willYOUmarryME has left the room_

Take_It_OFF: No!!! don't leave me!!!! The food is staring at me!!! I swear!!!! IT GREW EYES!!!! HELP ME!!!!


	7. Chapter 7

Gino- Sexybeast69

Lelouch- MentalPatient55

Suzaku- ImSoFat

Rolo- Insanely_Attractive

Welcome to Lelouch's Hospital Room

_ImSoFat has entered the room_

MentalPatient55 has entered the room

_Sexybeast69 has entered the room_

MentalPatient55: I HATE this! I'm NOT sick! Why do I need to spend a year locked up with a bunch of freaks!

ImSoFat: It's for your own good Lulu…Um…yeah…

MentalPatient55: It's not my fault if the dancing apples were making me laugh! Wouldn't YOU laugh if you saw dancing fruit!

ImSoFat: Um…no because there is nothing WRONG with me

MentalPatient55: except that you had Gino under the bed!

ImSoFat: He deserved it!

Sexybeast69: I did NOT!

MentalPatient55: Better watch out Suzaku…you've got him mad…and you have NO idea how much of a beast in bed he is when he is mad!

ImSoFat: is it true Gino?

Sexybeast69: Do you want to find out?

ImSoFat has left the room

_Sexybeast69 has left the room_

MentalPatient55: NO! Don't leave me! The apples are coming back!!!!!

Insanely_Attractive has entered the room

Insanely_Attractive: Lelouch…were the fruit dancing again???

MentalPatient55: maybe…

Insanely_Attractive: I told you…call the bananas and the apples will leave

MentalPatient55: I forgot. :(

ImSoFat has entered the room

ImSoFat: Lulu you were right about Gino

MentalPatient55: ?

ImSoFat: The whole beast in bed conversation???

MentalPatient55: OH…I was talking to the cucumbers…

ImSoFat: oh…well he IS a beast…LOL

Insanely_Attractive: TMI!!!

ImSoFat: I thought you liked hearing about my personal life

Insanely_Attractive: I do….when the info can be used to benefit me…and doesn't involve 2 or 3 people

ImSoFat: or 5….ahhhhhhhh

Insanely_Attractive: wow….mental paper cut…

MentalPatient55: I've gotta go…the oranges want to kill me…

Insanely_Attractive: yeah…I've gotta go 2…have fun Suzaku

ImSoFat has left the room

_MentalPatient55 has left the room_

_Insanely_Attractive has left the room_


	8. Chapter 8

Gino- WhatTheFuck

Lelouch- MentalPatient67

Rolo- I_NeedMoney

Suzaku- ImSoFat

Lelu- RainbowSparkles

Shuzaku- HEYguys

Welcome to Rolo's Candy Shop

_WhatTheFuck has entered the room_

_I_NeedMoney has entered the room_

_MentalPatien67 has entered the room_

MentalPatient67: Rolo, have you been selling yourself again?

I_NeedMoney: You would be surprised at how much people will pay- I mean…NO of course not Lulu

MentalPatient67: so how much do you get?

I_NeedMoney: well….the most I've gotten is….3,000 dollars??

WhatTheFuck: 7,000 *shameful face* I was desperate Lulu…please understand Lulu…

MentalPatient67: Its…okay? Did you know that when you rearrange the letters in desperation it says A ROPE ENDS IT????

WhatTheFuck: woah!!!! Who told you that….

MentalPatient67: Just this guy I was talking to in my hallucinations….his name is Jesus…

WhatTheFuck: NO WAY!!! What else did he tell you?

MentalPatient67: Instead of not eating…I can eat a lot…and then throw up!!!

WhatTheFuck: YAY!!!!!

MentalPatient67: I know, right?

ImSoFat has entered the room

ImSoFat: I KNOW WHAT IS WRONG WITH LULU!!!

MentalPatient67: what???

ImSoFat: you know how Michael Jackson died right???

MentalPatient67: yeah???

ImSoFat: I think his spirit took over your body…

MentalPatient67: NO WAY!!!!

ImSoFat: Think about it…. You suddenly like little boys….you said it always feels like somebody's watching you…you dangled you baby out the window(but YOU dropped it) AND you wear an awkward glove…

MentalPatient67: OMMJ!

ImSoFat: ommj?

MentalPatient67: OH MY MICHAEL JACKSON!!!!!

ImSoFat: so….

MentalPatient67: I feel the sudden urge to start dancing like a creeper….

ImSoFat: um…LOL?

I_NeedMoney: HEY Suzaku….are you looking for a good time???

ImSoFat: Actually yeah, I am

I_NeedMoney: 5 bucks and you get a night you'll never forget, any more then that and I'm ALL yours!

ImSoFat: No Way!

ImSoFat has left the room

_I_NeedMoney has left the room_

_WhatTheFuck has left the room_

MentalPatient67: So….its just you and me Michael…

RoloIsMySlave has entered the room

RoloIsMySlave: Hey Lulu….IM SO HAPPY!!!

MentalPatient67: I don't want to know….did you pay more then 5 dollars???

RoloIsMySlave: 42,000

MentalPatient67: Holy SHIT where did you get that!!!

RoloIsMySlave: Lets just say Michael Jackson's coffin was put to good use…

MentalPatient67: and you think IM weird.

RoloIsMySlave: LOL

ILOVESuzaku

ILOVESuzaku: So….has he told you

MentalPatient67: um…yeah…unfortunately….

ILOVESuzaku: you just wish you were him

MentalPatient67: Hey, I'd take anything if I could be out of here….

ILOVESuzaku: Well, we COULD get you out…but we need a reason

MentalPatient67: I'll give you MORE then Suzaku ever will…I have WAY more experience…

RoloIsMySlave: Lulu…will you teach me if we get you out????

MentalPatient67: Of COURSE Suzaku…but only if the information is put to good use *wink wink*

RoloIsMySlave: Well…. That depends….are you going to teach through actual experience???

MentalPatient67: What other way is there to teach?

RoloIsMySlave: :) None. :)

MentalPatient67: lolz….so are you going to get me out???

RoloIsMySlave: yeah….

RoloIsMySlave has left the room

_ILOVESuzaku has left the room_

_MentalPatient67 has left the room_


	9. Chapter 9

Code Geass IM

Gino- PartyLikeARockstar

Lelouch- I_luv_u

Suzaku- I_Love_Fish

Rolo- Insanely_Attractive

Welcome to Suzaku's Grave

_PartyLikeARockstar has entered the room_

_I_luv_u has entered the room_

_Insanely_Attractive has entered the room_

PartyLikeARockstar: HEY guys *flutters eyelashes*

I_luv_u: Gino…

PartyLikeARockstar: _yes _lulu

I_luv_u: ur a creeper

PartyLikeARockstar: not JUST a creeper, I'm YOUR creeper Lulu

Insanely_Attractive: I want a creeper :(

PartyLikeARockstar: oh…YOUR here. You can have Suzaku

Insanely_Attractive: Suzaku has his fish. *emo tear* UNLESS!

Insanely_Attractive has left the room

PartyLikeARockstar: Bum-bum-be-dum-bum-bum-be-dum-bum

I_luv_u: DISTURBIA!

PartyLikeARockstar: its like the darkness is the light

I_luv_u: DISTURBIA!

PartyLikeARockstar: am I scaring you tonight

I_luv_u: DISTURBIA!

PartyLikeARockstar: aint used to what you like

I_luv_u: DISTURBIA!

PartyLikeARockstar: bum bum be dum bum bum be dum bum

I_luv_u: soooo…..

PartyLikeARockstar: *awkward silence

I_luv_u: thanx 4 getting me outa the mental place BTW~

PartyLikeARockstar: I didn't get you out….all of us got put in with you cuz u had 2 start yelling at the frickin dancing apples again

I_luv_u: um…yeah…sawi about that

PartyLikeARockstar: sawi?

I_luv_u: yup

I_luv_fish has entered the room

I_luv_fish: MY FISH IS DEAD!

PartyLikeARockstar: did you over pleasure it!

I_luv_fish: I don't know! I think it broke…then died….then I giggled..then I cried….then I sort of tried to put it back together.

PartyLikeARockstar: Good job!

I_luv_fish: *emo corner

PartyLikeARockstar: well….you can have Rolo

I_luv_fish: I don't want Rolo!

Insanely_Attractive has entered the room

Insanely_Attractive: You…you don't want me! *sniffs

I_luv_fish: no…I just want my fish

Insanely_Attractive: I can be a fish! *puts on fish costume and smiles

I_luv_fish: you're a little too big

PartyLikeARockstar: big is good * wink wink

I_luv_fish: ur all so corrupted

PartyLikeARockstar: coming from the person who can do it with a fish

I_luv_fish: coming from the person who can do it with nothing at all

PartyLikeARockstar: *cuts self in shame

I_luv_fish: good! I hope you die and burrrrrrrrn in hell!

PartyLikeARockstar: *dies

PartyLikeARockstar has left the room

I_luv_u: Good job Suzaku! NOW who will sing Disturbia with me?

I_luv_u has left the room

_Insanely_Attractive has left the room_

_I_luv_fish has left the room_


End file.
